danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Naegi/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs naegi.jpg|Makoto's design. Future_foundation_design.jpg|Makoto's Future Foundation design. Makoto DR3.png|Makoto's design for Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Makoto in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from left to right). tumblr_mj6t7cso8d1r5kw8so1_1280.jpg|Makoto's beta design. Makoto Naegi Beta character design.jpg|A newer version of Makoto's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. Makoto beta facial expression.png|Makoto's beta facial expression sheet. Early Naegi.png|Makoto's early design. Dr3makotodesign.jpg|Rough draft of Makoto's design in Danganronpa 3. Game Events Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Makoto on the Danganronpa Beta poster screen. DanganronpaNaegi'sBeta.jpg|Makoto's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Makoto in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Naegi in front of hope's peak.jpg|Makoto standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy. awake.jpg|Makoto regained conscious inside a classroom after he entered the academy's gate. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Morning_Exercise.jpg|Doing morning exercises. Naegi_Family.jpg|Makoto's family cheering on him in Monokuma's motivational video. SayakaEvent-1.png|Sayaka Maizono crying on Makoto's chest. danganronpa_counted.jpg|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" Chapter 3 Ishimaru's_Death.png|Makoto discovered Kiyotaka Ishimaru's corpse. Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Makoto and Byakuya discovered Hifumi Yamada and Taka's moved corpse. CelesMurderer.png|Makoto identified Celestia Ludenberg as the culprit of the third murder case. Chapter 4 Sakura Suicide.jpg|Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina and Makoto discovered Sakura Ogami's dead body. Chapter 5 0A90C240.png|Makoto caught a fever. Naegi attacked.png|Makoto about to be attacked by the mastermind. Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png|Makoto saved by Kyoko from the mastermind's attack. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Chapter 6 Neagi_Reading.png|Reading about Fenrir. Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Kirigiri's Hand.png|Kyoko showed Makoto her burnt hand. Epilogue Naegi_Button.png|Makoto pressed the Graduation button. Special Naegi room.png|Makoto's room. Naegi briefs.png|Makoto's underwear. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 156.png|Makoto talked through Alter Ego. Event 158.png|Makoto arrived in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the Jabberwock Island. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 2 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-55-553.jpg|Makoto talked to his sister, Komaru. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Makoto_Naegi_anime_opening_1_HQ.png|Makoto in the opening (1). Makoto_Naegi_anime_opening_2_HQ.png|Makoto in the opening (2). Episode 01 Makoto_Naegi_arrives_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Makoto arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. Naegi_waking_up_in_class_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Makoto woke up in a strange classroom after passing out. Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono.jpg|Makoto promised Sayaka that he'll get her out of the school. Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h23m24s50.png|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m13s118.png|Makoto identified Leon as the killer in the first trial. Naegi anime episode 3.jpg|Makoto witnessed Leon's execution behind a shutter. Episode 05 Mondo Case2 Ep5 HQ2.png|Makoto identified Mondo Owada as the killer in the second trial. Episode 06 MAKOTO KYOKO AND AOI FIRST SEEING ALTER EGO.jpg|Makoto and the others discovered Alter Ego. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologized to Alter Ego for Mondo's crime that took the life of his master. IshimaruCorpse.png|Makoto discovered Taka's corpse. Episode 08 Asahina injured by Syo.jpg|Makoto came to the cafetaria after Hina being attacked by Genocide Jack. Episode 11 Naegi find a passed out Fukawa.jpg|Makoto finding a passed out Toko Fukawa in biology lab. Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg|Genocide Jack informed Makoto that Toko passed out after she saw Mukuro Ikusaba's corpse. Naegi has been voted as guilty.jpg|Makoto has been voted guilty. Naegi execution.jpg|Makoto in his execution. Don't give up hope, Makoto!!.png|Makoto in the basement after his execution. Episode 12 Naegi interviewed by Jin.jpg|Makoto agreeing to stay locked in the school for life in an interview with Jin Kirigiri. Naegi looking a picture.jpg|Makoto looking at a photo given by Monokuma. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Naegi after Junko's appearance.jpg|Makoto's reaction after the real Junko appears. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Naegi2ndIntro.png|Makoto's "true" title revealed. Naegi in episode 13.jpg|Makoto smiled before he and the other survivors "graduating" from Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa ep 13 Makoto pressing the Graduation button.jpg|Makoto pressed the graduation button. End Cards Episode 02 Endcard.png|Makoto in the end card of episode 02. Ep04end.png|Makoto in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Makoto in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Makoto in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Makoto in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Trailer Makoto's introduction.jpg|Makoto's introduction. Opening DR3 Side Future Makoto Intro.jpg|Makoto in the opening. Makoto_&_Monokuma.png|Makoto with Monokuma Novels Danganronpa/Zero DR0 Pic6.jpg|Makoto held captive by Isshiki Madarai. Manga Appearances Danganronpa: The Manga File:Naegichibi.png|Makoto's introduction. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya and Mondo's fight. Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png|Sakura carrying a fainted Makoto after accidentally getting knocked out by Mondo. Naegi promising to protect Maizono.png|Makoto promising to protect Sayaka. Naegi trying to prove his innocence.png|Makoto trying to prove that he is innocent. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Makato worried as he witnesses Leon being dragged away from the trial room by Monokuma. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Makoto's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Naegiinartiststyle.jpg|A bonus showing Makoto as drawn by Suga Kyosuke. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Naegis.jpg|Makoto and his parents. Stage Appearances Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Danganronpa The Stage Kanata Hongo as Makoto Naegi.jpg|Makoto's (Kanata Hongō) Full Outfit in the play. Sore wa chiguu.jpg|Makoto and Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Makoto played by Kanata.png|Makoto's (Kanata Hongo) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Makoto on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. N aegi points at Junko.png|Makoto doing his signature pose. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol1.png|Makoto and Monokuma on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Makoto and Monokuma on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1. 4koma.jpg|Makoto on the cover of the Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Ishimaru article.jpg|Official Art. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. Yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Hajime Hinata. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandNagito.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Nagito Komaeda. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Byakuya and Makoto from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. tumblr_mzcc98uLsi1sx5qk0o7_500.jpg|Unused execution art. 05-22.jpg|Makoto's model in Chain Chronicles. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Dangan Ronpa Namco Promotional Poster. USboTy4.jpg|Makoto on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Makoto in the DR Reload book.png|Official Art of Komaru and Makoto in the Danganronpa Reload Book. 01564800.png|After School Lesson. The Servant & Makoto Naegi's sprites.jpg|Makoto and The Servant's sprites. Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Makoto's DR3 Figure Poster Art. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. Animation desk art.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa x ted crossover poster.jpg|Crossover with Ted. DG official theanimationart.png|Official Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Promotional image for DR3's Future Arc DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Oldermakoto2.jpg|Handcuffed Makoto in the Side: Future teaser. Official Site Naegi_Lucky_Official_Site.png|Makoto on the official game site (front site). Naegi_Lucky_Official_Site_2.png|Makoto on the official game site (character part). Makato Naegi's official profile on 1.2 relod.png|Makoto on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Naegi_Makoto_Official_Anime_Site.png|Makoto on the official anime site. Makoto Naegi Profile English Dangan Ronpa Site.PNG|Makoto's profile on the english site. Choose your character.png|Makoto on the character select screen. Makoto Naegi Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Makoto's profile from the official Danganronpa Another Episode site. Makoto's profiles.png|Makoto's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries